Soul Mates
by WeLiveForTheMoment
Summary: One journey towards another,Two lovers will forever be separated,Only one can cure the other, And when the time comes,The lovers will reunite,With a passion so bright,That not even the flames can play,When the couples unite,Together with might,The cure may be broken,Until then my friend,This couple will always end.
1. Chapter 1

Hopefully you like my story yes this is a CATO/UN fic, i've recently fallen in love with cato fan fics and heres hopefully im going to do it justice. so hopefully you like it. :D

Soul Mates

**1679- August 1st- England**

I sit and stare at the fireplace which was only lit a couple of hours ago, the burning embers from the once previous logs reminding me as to what I am doing. What I am sacrificing. My stone home stands still as the summer storm thrashes against the glass and wood windows. A just audible knock at the door signals my return to reality as I move my fingers delicately against each stone to make my way forward towards the door to the unknown person who awaits my answer. I feel the grain of the wood as my hand slides down towards the handle. The fabric of the dress I am wearing now dirty from sitting so close to the fireplace, I straighten myself out, fix my hair and swat away the creases I formed while staring deeply into the dangerous flames. Another knock more urgent this time shatters my concentration, on what really I don't know, but it brought me back to the reason why I am standing at the door. My shaking hand grabs hold of the door knob; I twist it ever so slowly to not wake my father up from his slumber as I answer the awaiting person at the front of my house.

A hand pulls the door in so forcefully that it nearly breaks of the hinges. A man in a black coat barges into my 'was' quite home and makes himself comfortable on the rutty couch within close proximity to the fireplace. Angrily I shut the door, he should know better than to be so forceful and forward, as I stalk forward I take more notice at to what he has with him and his crushed appearance.

I step towards him gently, hand forward as I brush his wet black hair out of his face. I stare intently into every crevice and scar he has gotten over the long time we have known each other. This boy, no man in front of me is why I cannot sleep at night, why my days are full of dreams which in return get me punished. I lunge forward into his awaiting arms and look towards his beautiful eyes. His left eye not fully opening by a scar made long ago. I remember when he got it, still after 12 years I remembered it was clear as day.

* * *

'_Elizabeth, be careful baby I want you to take care' my soft brown eyed mother cooed as she twisted strands of my hair back into a beautiful bun. _

'_But mother all the other boys in my year are going hunting to help their fathers? And their mothers don't say to them be careful, I'm just as strong as them mother, oh please say that I am as strong as them?' I twist myself around to look into my sick mothers embrace, hear pale skin radiated as I hugged her to tell me what I wanted to hear._

_Her soft laughter rung towards my ears as she hugged me tighter against her in a protective sort of way. Her mouth just a couple of centimetres from my ear, _

'_I, Elizabeth cannot tell you that because you are so much stronger than all those other boys, not by strength but by heart, you care so strongly for people and so determined to fight people for what is right, and sweetheart that is the strongest of strong anyone can be.' She picked up my head so we are face to face now 'You my daughter are the strongest of them all.' _

_I sit back and watch my mother breath as she watches me prepare for the night ahead. I notice a tear fall down her rose cheeks a tear shed for her only daughter._

'_My sweet please be careful I would never know what I would do without you, and your father as well you are everything to us, Elizabeth, please remember that you are what we cherish most.' Her mother sighed._

'_Yes mother, father would never let any harm happen to me while we are hunting we both know that, he is fiercely protective of me, never letting anyone near me at all, but sometimes I wish he wasn't like that.' I sigh as I hear my father's boots hit across the floor step by step as they stop outside the door and my father's face shines into the room. _

'_Elizabeth, its time sweetheart, let your mother rest while we capture food for the next week, make sure you have your bow and arrow sweet better be with it at all times just in case okay?' I nod in answer towards my father. I quickly give my mother a kiss on the cheek and wave goodbye as we make our way into the forest just outside our village. _

_We stand in a clearing about 20 metres diameter with giving us all a little space to move and follow plans as followed. There are about 10 men and their sons. All of which are tall and strong, with fierce fighting potential then theirs me, a girl, skinny with brown hair and light brown eyes which as my mother tells me turn green whenever I'm upset or angry. All the boys are in hunting clothes some are which too big for them but, they don't mind. _

_I look around the clearing for my father when my eyes find one particular father and son pair; they are so different from all the others they stand near a tall oak tree at the far of the clearing. The father has a menacing smirk upon his face which is quite threatening and a scar along the side of his mouth which makes when he smiles even more terrifying. I cannot keep looking at this father, so my eyes move towards the son, small yet so strongly built, his posture may need a little work, but it suits him rather well. His long black hair covers most of his face but you can tell by the stance he has that he doesn't want to be here, let alone around his intimidating father._

_A warm hand finds its way to my back guiding me forward the giant group of men who are ready to find meals for their family. I look up at my father who shares the same look as every other father except the one family near the tree. Father clears his throat to demand attention from all the other families in sign of respect 'Alright gentlemen, tonight he hunt for our families, our wives and for us.' I shake, understanding now what my father had meant that all the other men look up to him as a leader, he has so much compassion and empathy for anyone no matter what they look like, or what they have done._

'_We meet back here at morning break; we calculate what can be rationed and what can be saved. We will split into pairs spreading our hunting ground father into the forest. Now everyone make a pair' my father's booming voice ordered, it was funny to watch grown men find a partner to go with, it was like when we were at school and had to partner up with someone, it was quite difficult to decide who you would like to go with. _

_I looked towards my father as he bounds his way up towards the man who was standing at the oak tree, terrified a jogged to keep up with him. _

'_Terrance, are you sure it's wise to take your only child and let alone a female out with us hunting?' the man asked my father while his son sat looking at the grass._

_Before my father could utter a word I spoke up 'Sorry sir, I'm well aware of that I am a child and that I am in fact female, there is no need to point that out because I know. Yet, you may not know that I have a temper to rival a bull and that I am a brilliant shot with my bow and arrows, you sir think you have the right idea, but I know that I am going to be going hunting weather you like it or not.' I seethe out at him in a fit; I cannot help it, when people think I am incapable of not taking care of myself. _

_The man looks a little taken back and angry because of what I have said to him. My father puts a heavy hand onto my shoulder telling me silently to settle down and take control of my emotions, because with emotions becomes a weak person, and a weak person is not a person made for hunting. I just want to show my father what I am capable of, making him proud of me._

_My father looks around at all the men before him 'Alright men, lets settle up and find us some food'._

_About 5 hours into our hunting my bottom starts to sting because of the movement with the horses and also the fact that I don't even have a sattle to sit on while riding the beautiful horse. Me and the son of the man I stood up too stay behind the two full gown men, fatigued and exhausted as we keep the horses following our fathers._

_My father eventually turns around and sighs 'How about you two sit here and we will be back do not go wondering off okay? It isn't safe, just sit and keep the horses company alright?' We both nod in understanding and climb off our horses and tie them to a branch. The forest is bright green and luscious during the day, but the night time brings a chilly and creepy air to it, it is so dark and mysterious the way the leaves blow around casting shadows of people, animals and even blobs around the area in which we are now situated in. I sigh as I find a flat rock to have a rest on and close my eyes to the calm yet scary forest in which surrounds me. I must of fell asleep because the next thing I knew was that one of horses escaped. I look around for the boy who was with me, he must have taken the horse and left me here alone. I look around in circles trying to identify in which way he went or where I am. I hear a rustling noise from behind a bush._

'_Hello, is anyone there?' as I took a step forward towards a rather large bush. I can identify the bush now as I am closer; it's a raspberry bush, the berries so red like blood. I hear another shake of the bush then a growl. Not a soft growl, a big wolf growl as two yellow eyes looked at me from behind the bush. The horse makes so much sound that I'm sure I didn't even hear myself scream as the wolf jumped out in front of me. Too quickly to understand I had my back against a tree while the dark wolf with yellow eyes circled the perimeter eyeing me as its dinner. I swallow the lump that has formed within my throat. I lick my lips for moisture, not really understanding what that's going to be doing me any good when I die in a matter of minutes. I think quickly for ways I can defend myself. I look for my bow and arrows, the last place I put them was in the sattle on the horse I was riding, I look towards the horse that was close by yet still out of reach for my bow and arrows, and brought up nothing when I looked. The boy must have my horse, I will haunt him for the rest of my internal life if I die, and he has my only chance for survival. All movement stops as I am aware now that my life is about to end, the wolf licks his lips in anticipation and jumps. I shut my eyes and scream. _

_Yet I don't feel a thing, I slowly open my eyes to the horrid sounds I am hearing._

_There is the boy with a sword so big that it seems too heavy for him to lift, but I lift's it with such ease and precision which is a little terrifying. The wolf retaliates back with his sharp claws scratching him in the face. I scream again in worry this time for the boy. _

_Yet, nothing can stop this boy from stabbing the wolf through the chest. Its over, the wolfs attack is over. So many questions arise in my head, like, where did he come from, how did he know how to wield a sword, why does he look so handsome panting and sweating from the fight? Hold on handsome? _

_I fight my inner monologue to see if the boy is okay, I sit beside him as he lays down on the cool ground. I grab his head and put it into my lap. I stare that is all I am capable of doing right now, staring into the eyes of the person who saved me._

'_Thank you' I say without even realising. He just nods and says 'No problem, my name is Michael' My hand reaches Michaels face and moves his dark and sweaty hair out of his eyes, wow, they are the bluest I have ever seen so much so that they could be called sapphire, a rare stone my mum has from a present my father gave to her. He watches me as well. This boy and his dark hair and sapphire blue eyes saved my life and I will always be in his debt._

* * *

'Do you have to keep looking like that at me Liz, it's like the forest incident all over again' Michael chuckles.

I frown again coming back repeatedly from a memory. 'Why are you here Michael, you know we can never be together, no matter how strongly we feel for each other?' I sigh and look towards the fire.

I hear a sigh and hands are put to my face and they bring me to face him. 'I know, don't you know that, I have known that for my whole life. I notice you before that hunting trip I used to watch you when you were little skipping around the village picking flowers or clutching a helpless bird with a broken wing to bring back to your house. Do you not understand how hard it was for me to keep away from you, how hard it is for me now, but I need you to understand I love you Elizabeth, I truly love you, screw what destiny says because you are my destiny' Michael lows his head and as soon as he touches my lips we burst into flames, I get pulled to one side of the room crying for my love.

'No matter what Michael, just know I love you.' I scream through my cries as my body burns in the flames.

And as my eyes are about to close into the darkness, I hear 'I will always find you Liz, no matter what I will find you, even if it takes eternity, you are the only one for me.'

Then and there to I stop breathing. Yet I can still hear the poem that I have known my entire life sing.

**_One journey towards another,_**

**_Two lovers will forever be separated,_**

**_Only one can cure the other,_**

**_And when the time comes,_**

**_The lovers will reunite,_**

**_With a passion so bright,_**

**_That not even the flames can play,_**

**_When the couples unite,_**

**_Together with might,_**

**_The curse may be broken,_**

**_Until then my friend,_**

**_This couple will always end._**

AN: Thank you to everybody that has read it, please review :D I really love those :D all you have to do is click a little button and say you like it, any way, if anyone is confused as to what is happening, it will show itself in time, just wait :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Sorry it's taken so long to update, I am truly sorry. I did have this writen a couple of weeks ago, yet for some reason i didnt think it was correct or good, so i did some extra scenes. so i hope you like it and REVIEW :D**

* * *

**Soul Mates**

**Chapter Two**

**1915- December 25th- Australia**

I stand outside in the desert like air, fumbling with the pieces of my long blond hair into a makeshift bun. Oh, mother will not allow of it, but who minds. The dark red dirt spills into the thick air with every step I take, while my polished black boots turn dusty red the further I walk. I look back towards my house, not a house but a manor, sits along the edge of the horizon as white as possible in the conditions within Australia. The gum trees along side of our house tower over and create beautiful shade and protection from the harsh Australian sun. My olive skin, so tan from living here makes peace with my surroundings as my yellow dress feels odd, to expensive too over the top, id much prefer some trousers and a light and willowy top. I walk for a long time, watching the gum trees all blend together as I swiftly walk my way towards the post office. The little country town had more cattle ranges than anything else, with only just a post office to get supplies from and a tavern for the farmers. Yet the most surprising thing that our little town had was a lake, not many people can say they have a lake with living out in the middle of the desert in Australia, but we weren't complaining. I walk into the post office, with hope that there is something waiting for me. The ding of the bell as I pushed the door open welcomed me in; I look around at the shelves towards the packages that will never say my last name. I step towards the rotting counter of the post office and rung the bell which signalled that I am waiting for the attendant. As I waited I looked towards the back of the shop towards all the posters which allowed our men to leave us. The posters of which lead dread and sadness within everyone's lives. Posters of the World War 1.

_I sat there under a gum tree after the bell signalled that school had ended for the day, the crème dress which now is turned a shade of red blew in the warm air around me. I look down the street watching the small amount of children who live here make their way to the family farms to start on the preparations for the next morning. The footsteps behind me pull me back to reality as I watch my best friend walk towards me with one of his famous smiles, which had every female including some mothers dazed by it, me included. His smile just said everything about him, carefree and full of mischief. _

'_What's wrong princess, you're sitting out here alone, and god forbid if your mother found you sitting in the dirt, you'd be out sleeping in the thunderbox for the rest of the week' Cato laughed 'Guess that would be a sight to see wouldn't it?'_

_I poked my tongue out at him as I've seen so many lizards around here do, as they weave through the trees and long grass. 'I guess it would, but it wouldn't matter my mother never comes out of her room anymore after father told us the news' I just put a damper on the bright mood. Cato held out his hand to help me up of the floor, as we walk down the road towards the town._

_We pass the lake which we usually go swimming in every afternoon no matter what the weather, yet today I was confused why we actually passed it. I look towards Sean confused as he just shakes his head and mentions to keep following him. Only 2 kilometres outside of town I look towards Cato again, I watch the way his blond hair bellows within the wind. The way his muscles tense and unwind with every step he takes. The smooth movement of his walk gravitates me towards him. Everything about him makes me gravitate towards him. I didn't realise that we stopped until I ran into the back of him._

_I mumbled a 'Sorry'_

_He grabbed my face gently to bring my eyes towards him, which were now in his eyes watering. 'Look, Lara, I need to tell you something.'_

_I already knew what he was talking about, he was talking about enlisting to go into the war, yes, we may need more men, but not Cato, I couldn't bare him being out there. Knowing me may never come back to me, how am I to tell him the feelings in which I've been hiding for such a long time, to tell him I love him. _

_He grabs my face in his hands and we lock eyes. 'I will write to you every chance I get, tell you how it is and how much I'm missing your beautiful face' He smiles his radiant and arrogant smile yet his eyes held another emotion, sadness._

'_Cato, what else aren't you telling me?' I whisper._

_He takes in a deep breath and looks towards the fields. After a minute of internal arguing he turns towards me and says 'I leave in the morning.'_

_Just like that my world turns upside down, with that one sentence. My mind try's to comprehend on what he said. What, no. Cato cannot leave tomorrow. Why couldn't he tell me earlier._

'_What, when were you told…you were leaving?' I splatter out not truly sure if I was making any sense at all._

_He looks at me with downcast eyes and says 'This morning, I only found out this morning. Please believe me when I say that I don't really want to go' Then he whispered so softly I don't even know if it was correct or not 'it took me forever to find you and I just… I don't want to leave you again?' _

_What does he mean again? He's never left this middle in no-where place since ive known him, why is he saying that?_

'_What do you mean again, Cato?'_

_He shakes his perfect blond head and says 'Look Lara, I…. I cannot say, but you need to promise me no matter what that you can always turn to me to say anything, anything at all, no matter if I'm here or away' He pulls a letter out of his pocket and gives it to me 'I want you to read this when the time is right and I know that you will know when the time is right, so please Lara, just know that I will always be there for you.'_

_And just like that Cato stands up and looks towards me once more, then turns towards the direction of his house. My eyes started to sting a little while ago, so when he disappears into the distance, I finally let go and let the water works begin. I didn't even tell him that I loved him._

The man at the counter looks towards me yet before he could say anything an army representative comes though the post office door.

'Ah, there you are miss, I'm corporal Argentine, would you like to step outside with me for a moment?' the corporal let me out back into the dusty streets. He takes a hand to his hat and a hand to inside his jacket at pulls out a letter. With handing over the letter he mumbles an apology. An apology for what?

I tear open the note.

_Dear Miss Lara McKinnon,_

_I am dearly apologetic, in saying that soldier Cato Valentine, has been captured with five other soldiers. I am writing this to you to say that Soldier Valentine was a great and impeccable man, I am so sorry for your loss. I am sorry to say that we will not be making this a rescue mission. It is more likely for Soldier Valentine to be deceased._

_General Marline._

_ANZAC._

Now my life is gone. I run towards my house, never to come out again, with tears that turn into rivers. Later that night, I died.

**_One journey towards another,_**

**_Two lovers will forever be separated,_**

**_Only one can cure the other,_**

**_And when the time comes,_**

**_The lovers will reunite,_**

**_With a passion so bright,_**

**_That not even the flames can play,_**

**_When the couples unite,_**

**_Together with might,_**

**_The curse may be broken,_**

**_Until then my friend,_**

**_This couple will always end._**

* * *

**Yes, i know its a little bit of a weird ending, but if i didnt cut it there, i would of never of posted this chapter up because, i want to actually get to the real story line, these clips are like how do i say this without giving much away. like a past on what is in their time. if that makes sense. :D so i hope you enjoyed it and please review :D thank you.**


End file.
